Please forgive me
by Thatwasthen
Summary: Ponyboy is all grown up now, leaving all his lies and memories behind back in tulsa. When he decides to come back can he try to make up for all the lies and hurt?


Wow this is where I, Ponyboy Michael Curtis grew up. Tulsa.

I hesitated when I reached my childhood home, I breathed in and out finally I knocked. I waited a few minutes before someone opened the door.

"Hey ponyboy. A deep handsome cold eye guys said. Come in." He stepped aside and the place look no different. Darry didn't look a day over 25 like my dad, he always looked young. I look around this old place until I find a figure on the couch, the red hair, green eyes, my ex-girlfriend Sara, the pretty redhead. She huffed got up and left.

"Darry what is SHE doing here." To be honest I was actually happy to see her I didn't leave things right how I left. Darry was tapping his pants nervously

"Well you see she came to visit from um college when you uh left and uh every. He stopped.

"She lives with us." I nod my head, great just what I need something reminding me about my past.

"I should probably talk to her." I say heading towards my old room. When I opened the door she was sitting at the desk. I tried to swallow but this lump in my throat was killing me.

"H-hi." She didn't say anything.

"Could you please talk to me." Only to be ignored again. I walked over and sat on the bed and groaned "Gee what did I do?" She got up fast and pointed her finer at me.

"You know good and well what you did She said through clenched teeth. DO NOT GET WISE WITH ME ponyboy. Mikkeael .Curtis and you go behind my back and start cheating on me with that tramp who you didn't even know, you didn't think I knew? It came back to my mind that in out senior year I cheated with one of tim's drunk and wild girls. She picked up two pairs of clothes from the dresser and mumbled something under her breath. She slammed the bedroom door and a couple seconds you heard the front door slam. A couple minutes later Darry came in "You wanna go out to eat?" He asks. I know he was trying to get over the fact before I left for college that I called him dumb and stupid and he would never go to college and that I hated him. "Look Darry I didn't mean what I said.

"Im not mad about that any more. He said. Um ponyboy how old are you?" I felt older than just being 19 it just felt like I was so…older.

"19? Why do you ask." I ask him. He gave me a smile and walked out the room. What was that all about? Gee this place has gotten weird. I couldn't wait to visit Sodapop he's the only person that I didn't hurt when I left. I decided that maybe I should take a walk and see what's new. I get up from my child hood bed and open the door that had just been slammed a bit earlier.

"Darry I'm going for a walk." I say aloud. I waited a couple of minutes. "DARRY!". Why in the world isn't he answering. I walked slowly in his room and it had looked like he fell asleep, I should let him sleep considering the fact he works longer hours.

I wrote a note just in case he did wake up and I'm still not back.

The feeling of being back in Tulsa was a good feeling and I was happy. I walked down to the park.

"Hey Ponyboy!"

I turn around to see a sharp girl in a skirt run after me. The girl was to clean to be Sara, and the voices were different.

"Hey Cherry." I stop and wait for her to come up to me. "How is it going?"

"Well things are alright now I guess, after you left things were different." Yeah she's got that right things are totally different now.

"I mean Two-bit actually made it to high school now, Steve is Steve, Sodapop started taking more vacations, Marcia's a mother now, her and Randy broke up, Randy moved up north."

"Wow I really missed some stuff."

She nods and says "Well I have to go now and type up a paper, Ill see you later ok?"

"Okay."

I continue my walk and I want to visit the old vacant lot. It still looks the same empty and old as I move closer I swear I'm hallucinating, I small but slight build, dark haired and tanned skinned is sitting there sleep.

I run home trying to forget what I saw. There Darry's sitting there reading my note.

"Darry I think I just saw Johnny." I say.

"Why wouldn't you that's your best friend."

"He's dead, he broke his back in the old church after we saved those kids."

"No pony, dally got you guys out safe." He says drinking his coffee. "Ponyboy I think you're a little stressed out you should go take a nap."

"Yeah I should, I'm going to take a nap."

I skip to my room and stare at the ceiling, I cant help but ask myself; what's going on?


End file.
